(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyelash extensions and, more particularly, to a method for applying, eyelash extensions via strip weaving.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beauty products have long been known in the art. Users, women in particular, have sought a variety of beauty products to enhance their aesthetic appearance. For example, blush is often used to add color to a woman's cheeks. As another example, lipstick is traditionally used to add a variety of colors and features to a user's lips. To enhance the appearance of a user's eyelashes, some eyelash technicians apply individual eyelash extensions to a user's natural lashes. While individual eyelash extensions provide a very real appearance, the procedure is costly. Thus, in an attempt to reduce application time and costs, some technicians apply eyelash strips to the top of a user's natural eyelashes. A problem with such a technique is that the eyelash strips may fall off and do not typically add an appearance of fullness to the existing lashes.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a method for applying eyelash strips that increase retention and add fullness to existing lashes.